The New Project
by NumberAnime
Summary: When Allan discovers he's a mutant the x-men took him in. Allan doesn't trust him but more importantly can't control his power. Men in black suits come to get him the x-men need him who can Allan trust.


"We have to kill the boy!"

"We have to save him, if the boy is that powerful then he should be a good asset to us and not those x-men."

"What would we do to the boy when we get him?"

"Make him ours"

Chapter one

The day started out as normal. So what made this day so special?

It was my birthday.

The half-part of school was over, relive spilled over me and joy was in the mix of it. I walk almost smiling in the faces of other students, _only five more minuets Allan until I can meet my father again. _We haven't spoken in years but now it's time to take up the time we lost. I know I should be mad and angry that he left five years ago and we never spoke but at least I know that _he's alive. _

Suddenly I'm caught in a choke hold. I try to fight it but his strength is too strong. "Let go of me!" I shout at the choker. His name was Rex and for a guy like me he never liked. Rex finally let's go and he is by his goons.

They laughed. Pointing at me as my face begins to blush. "Is the baby crying?" Rex Laughs I shake my head irritated "I'm not a baby" I replied as I mumble under my breath "look Diggle" Rex bumps his left goon "the baby's going to go cry to his mommy." The bystanders laughed harder as they could not control themselves.

I squeeze my hand balling it up in a fist making my knuckles white, grinning my teeth as rage covers my joy and happiness. "Now the baby has an anger issue" Rex continues making a joke out of me.

I'm racing at him with all my might but before I could even touch him, he steps back leaning his leg out and in the way. I'm sent falling onto my face, "the baby has a boo-boo" says Rex over top of me. Laughs consumed me pounding against my skull, anger was the only emotion taking action now. Then everything turns white followed by a big explosion and everything went dark to my eyes.

Fay knew she didn't do anything wrong to get pulled out of class, so this had to an emergency. She, Harley, Peter, and Jake started to run through the empty halls of the school. "Is this another mission?" Fay asked but no respond, they turn the corridor into two wooden doors. This was the professors room, she been here every mission _so it is a mission _Fay thought. The doors were busted open to see a middle aged man gazing at us, "you made it quick" said Jordan. Jordan was the schools boss he owned the school and us. "You called" Peter breathed trying to catch his breath, every one else was doing the same, Jordan sighed "a mutant". They all stared at each other in silence, "we haven't got a new recruit in months" Fay says "this mutant has just developed his power, and we all know how unstable you would get" says Jordan who eyes Jake, he had the worst of us.

He looks at Harley the oldest of us. "Harley you must lead the mission the boy was unstable at a school" Jordan says "and he wasn't alone, don't touch him, you will subdue him and bring him hear alive, and get him before the locals take action."

My eyes snap open breathing heavily. The school wasn't the same. Pieces of the celling fell of and lights sparked out electricity what happened here. Suddenly someone shouts "HELP!" I don't know why but I'm running to the call. I'm no hero I barely knew what happened. "Somebody help me please!" they shouts, I found the voice in the pile of celling rocks once my hand touches it the rock thrown half way across the room. What was happening to me?

"You…" said the boy, he has blood leaking from his lips and noses and I realized his chest was implanted inside a pipe cord. It was Rex. "y-you killed…us all" he breathed "you…Freak" he screamed. Then coughing up his own lungs and just like that he stopped breathing and he went motionless. _I did this, I killed him. _I didn't want to believe my thoughts I close my eyes and covered my ears. _You're a murder and everyone will know so why try to pretend. _Tears run down my cheeks.

I am the monster.


End file.
